Adventures In Far, Far Away
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories involving Ogre Child having adventures which are gonna lead to fun and antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know I haven't written any Shrek stuff in a long while, but a good friend missed my Shrek stuff so I decided to write a series of stories involving my alter ego, Ogre Child having adventures in Far, Far Away with her cousin Shrek and the gang, so here goes.**

 **In this first one, Ogre Child shows up in Far, Far Away after so long, and has to help Snowgre, because his antics got him into a spit of trouble with her cousin, but things will work out.**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

"It's been a long time since I've been here, but still good like before, and maybe sometime I can bring my queen here, as she and her friends used to cone a lot." a voice said.

It belonged to a female dark blue skinned ogress with pointed ears, long tendril like black hair tied up, wearing armour, wielding a sceptre staff but wearing an unseen crown.

Since things were peaceful in Aria, het kingdom, she felt like visiting as it had been a while so was looking for antics and right now she was looking for somewhere to quench her thirst.

"Farbucks, maybe-" Ogre Child said, as her eye spied the Pouson Apple Pub.

She then entered the tavern where thieves, ruffians and unlikely sorts quenched their thirst with confidence surprising the patrons, making them think she was part of Brogan's group going to the bar.

"A Fuzzy Navel, please." Ogre Child said.

"Sure thing, toots." Doris said, but unawsre to Ogre Child, a certain half yeti and ogre male was there.

"Oh hey Snowhre, what's my swampy cousin been up to?" Ogre Child asked him.

"Well Farkle, Felicia and Fergus are starting grade school in a few days, and Shrek is annoyed, but they're at the castle with Aryie and Lillian." Snowgre explained.

"Let me guess, you were being your usual self, and Shrek got annoyed, right?" Ogre Child said.

"I kinda, maybe made an indoor ski ramp out of the stairs with my powers, which Fiona foubd amusing Pkus the trip,ets wanted to try it." Snowgre explained.

"You know he means well, like when my queen visited but let's go." Ogre Child told him,pouring the Fuzzy Navel into a Farbucks plastic to go cup, leaving the tavern after paying but Snowgre hoped the dark blue skinned female coukd smooth things over.

* * *

At the castle, Fiona was impressed, yet surprised seeing Ogre Child here because she hadn't visited in such a long time, seeing Snowgre with her, but the triplets were happy seeing her, because she was their aunt of sorts making Ogre Child grin seeing them hug her armoured legs.

"Aw man, the ski ramp is gone!" Snowgre said, making them giggle.

"Dadfy and uncle Snowgre had an argument, Aunt." Felicia said.

"And why is that, honey?" Ogre Child asked her niece.

"Because uncle Snowgre brought snow inside, which was awesome, but Dadfy didn't think so." Farkle butted in, making Felicia annoyed while Fergus sighed making Ogre Child giggle at the three six year olds.

"You want some tea, to go with what the heck?" Fipna said.

"Sure, tea and a Fuzxy Navel, and Reece's!" Ogre Child said sitting down.

Fiona remembered that the dark blue skinned ogress was a queen, where she came from, seeing her put a lot of peanut butter cups onto her pkates making Fiona surprised.

"Hey, they're good, like Oreos!" Ogre Child said with her mouth full.

"Yes, you brought a whole lot, when you visited Ladt time." Fiona said.

Thimgs seemed to have calmed down outside, as they went to check it out, seeing snow had covered the courtyard, seeing Shrek and Snowgre throwing snowballs as Ogre Child joined in but both cousins fist bumped.

"Heads up!" Snowgre said, as Shrek ducked but it hit Fiona.

Things were getting good, so Ogre Child was going to visit more often, since like her home, there were a lot of adventures to be foubd here.


	2. The Mystery Of The Missing Jewels

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's the next one and hope TheBluWriter likes, since this series was her idea.**

 **So in this one, somebody is stealing jewellery and Ogre Childfinds out that the thief is just a lonely baby griffin but gains an new friend and also helps Shrek's kids go to bed, since Snowgre gave them ice cream**

* * *

"Wow, what's going on, why people are hiding shiny stuff?" Ogre Child wondered.

It was a few days later, after Snowgre's stunt of creating an indoor ski ramp, plus the dark blue skinned female had been in her castle back home in Aria a lot this morning, mentoring Crystal, so to her, it felt like it was alright to have some fun here.

"Over here, cousin!" Shrek said, making her curious, as to what was going on.

"Apparently, somebody or something has been stealing shiny things, especially jewels, or jewellery, but the Royal guards can't figure it out." he explained to her.

Her dark eyes widened, realising what it was, that was taking those things, but it wasn't a dragon, running into the forests, making Shrek confused, following her seeing an nest with a baby griffin!

"Aww, I guess he's the one who took all those things, but why?" Shrek asked her, seeing Ogre Child approach the baby griffin without fear, which impressed Shrek.

"Hey, that tickles little one!" she said ruffling it's feathery head gently, hearing happy noises but saw it's mom had gone, making her get what was wrong, but it was imprinting on her.

"You can come home with me, as your mama left, eh but we should give everybody their things back, as you were just playing." Ogre Child said to it, seeing Shrek gather up things the baby griffin had taken, so was taking the things back to town.

* * *

"Wow, so a baby griffin was the one that took all those things, but why?" Fiona asked.

"It didn't mean any harm, it just wanted attention, from what Ogre Child said, and she made sure it's safe." Shrek replied as it was late plus the triplets were rambunctious, since Snowgre had given them ice cream before bed.

He knew it was two more days, until they started first grade, so wanted them to learn to go to bed on time, seeing Ogre Child there wondering what was doing here.

"I sensed you might need help Getying three rambunctious little ones, to go to bed, plus Jen is watching Hawky, for me." she said, making Shrek realise she meant the baby griffin they'd found, seeing her nod.

"Yep, Hawky won't let anybody put him to bed, except me, but maybe Jen can tire him out, before I get back." Ogre Child said going into Farkle, Fergus and Felicia's room, seeing the three of them hyper making her grin, seeing them hug her.

"Are you watching us, are we gonna go on an adventure like last time?" Farkle asked, making her giggle.

"Not this time, but your daddy said you three are still awake, huh?" Ogre Child said.

"Yeah, uncle Snowgre let us have a hot fudge sundae, while mommy and daddy were doing things but is it true, you and Dadfy foubd a griffin?" Fergus said.

"I see but Sniwgre shoukd know better, and yes, your dad and I did." Ogre Child said seeing them sit on the bed beside her, making Ogre Child grin.

"Did it hurt you, or try to take your cool staff?" Farkle asked.

"No as it was just a baby, and it only took those things, because it wanted attention, plus it's mama left." Ogre Child said, making them curious.

"If it doesn't have a mommy, who's gonna take care of it, and make it do it's homework, or eat his vegetables?" Felicia asked.

"😀Me, because it imprinted on me, meaning when a baby animal hatches or is born, the first thing it sees, they think it's their mother and right now, Hawky is in my room in my cadtle waiting for me." Ogre Child explained.

"How come, Aunt?" Fergus asked softly.

"Earlier when uncle Jen tried to put him down for an nap, Hawky cried and screeched, until I came so he only goes to sleep if I tuck him in and give him milk." Ogre Child replied.

"Aww, so he's like a baby, meaning he must be having a meltdown, because you're here." Fergus said but he and his brother and sister were sleepy now, seeing their parents enter.

"If you excuse me, I have my own feathery kid to put to bed." Ogre Child said, vanishing.

She then appeared in her room in her cousin, seeing Hawky crawl over to her and onto her lap.

"It's alright, I had to calm down your rambunctious Cousibs, but now it's just you and me." Ogre Child said, feeding the baby griffin milk, from a baby bottle drinking up, making Ogre Child chuckle at how much he was drinking knowing this was a good thing that was going on.


	3. Taking Care Of Kids

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and thanks to TheBluWriter, as I know she likes this.**

 **In this one while Fjioba and Shrek are out, the trip,ets are helping Ogre Child with her baby griffin, Hawky as he doesn't like being left alone.**

 **I hope you enjoy, as I am loving these, and so happy TheBluWriter encouraged me to do this series.**

* * *

"Yes, Aunt Ogre Child is watching us, meaning we'll get to meet Hawky!" Farkle said to his brother and sister, making Fiona and Shrek chuckle, at this because it was cute

"At least Ogre Child makes a better baby sitter, than Snowgre." Shrek told Fiona.

"Yeah, and the kids love being around her, which is good." Fiona said, while getting ready.

The triplets were in pyjamas already, after having a bath, seeing Ogre Child there, wondering where Hawky was, making the dark blue skinned female chuckle at their asking.

"He's home at my castle, because he's a baby and still getting used to things, plus last night, he woke up a lot, but he's in good hands with some good friends of mine." Ogre Child told them.

"Hey, what's the jewel in your staff, Aunt?" Felicia asked curious.

"It's like a Hawly alert, and if it goes off, I need to tend to him, but let's hope it doesn't." Ogre Child told them.

They were having fun, but they saw the Jewel on Ogre Child's staff go off, making Ogre Child guess that Hawky wanted her and she wanted to go, but she coukdn't leave the triplets by themselves getting an idea.

"You wanna come, and help me with something?" Ogre Child told them.

"Yes, let's go!" Farkle said, as Ogre Child nodded using her magic to take them to her castle, hearing screeching sounds, making the triplets cover their trumpeted ears, making Ogre Child get it guessing Hawky was pretty upset going to her room as the trip,ets followed, seeing Dugli and Crystal with a very upset Hawky.

"He wasn't like this, before I left, but he must've women up." Ogre Child said.

"Yeah, my phone did it, sorry." Crystal said, curious about the little ones with Ogre Child.

"They're my cousin's kids and I was watching them, but my Hawky alert went off, so I had to bring them." she told the magenta furred goblin girl going over to the nest like crib she and Jen had made for the onfant griffin, to help him feel secure and used to things picking him up gently, feeling he was shaky, stroking his feathers gently, singing to him softly.

"Aww, she's being a good mommy to Hawky, even though he had a meltdown!" Fergus said.

"Yes, as I guess he's only used to me and Jen, meaning until he feels comfortable, I might not be able to watch you guts so much and it's not Hawky's fault, he doesn't know better being so little." Ogre Child explained to her nephews and niece.

"It's cool, plus Hawky is cute, but you're a good mommy to him." Farkle said.

"Yep, and maybe we can teach him a lot of cool things, like new words when he learns to talk, since here in Aria, a lot of creatures can talk like Griffins." Ogre Child told them, making them excited.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome." Felicia said getting sleepy, along with her brothers making Ogre Child grin letting them lie on her and Jen's bed while she was tending to Hawky, feeding him a bottle of milk.

"It's alright, as I'm here but your cousins are here and just fell asleep." Ogre Child told him.

She was sending a letter to the swamp house, in case Shrek and Fiona came home and didn't find her, or the triplets and worry, hoping that Hawky was ready to sleep because she had to take the triplets home getting an idea, taking the baby griffin with her and the triplets, appearing in the swamp house

Shrek and Fiona were surprised the triplets were asleep, knowing that Ogre Child was a pretty good babysitter


	4. Taking Care Of Her Pet

Ogre Child giggled, playing with her pet griffin, Hawky that was adjusting to things better since she gave him treats for when he behaved when she went to visit her cousin, but heard sneezes from Hawky making her curious on case it was a cold and it seemed like it was,placing a dark blue skinned finger on his feathery forehead, feeling he was red hot which was not good, knowing maybe a bet in Far, Far Away might help.

"Come on boy, I know how to get you better, but you gotta come with me, but don't take shiny stuff, alright?" Ogre Child said, putting him in the carrier that Jen had given her, for when she took Hawky with her, and right now the infant griffin didn't look so good.

She opened the portal to Far,Far Away using her staff, seeing Hawky a little curious, not remembering that he'd once caused antics there when accidentally, he'd taken shiny things so Ogre Child hoped that the people there would not reme,ber, plus he was sick so wasn't in the mood to steal, plus it had been his instincts.

She went through, appearing in the town square, seeing the market was there, meaning they coukd slip past, without anybody seeing Hawky or flipping out, making the warrior ogress relieved, feeling the breeze through her long, tendril like black hair running at super speed, towards the vet, unawsre Fiona had seen her wondering why Ogre Child looked so worried.

"Here we are, and once the vet looks at you, they'll make you feel better, so we can have fun." she told the infant griffin, hearing him sniffly which made her worried even more, but she was not one to give up, entering.

The vet was very impressed, yet surprised that a griffin was in her office, and behaving, not hissing or stealing any of her objects, making Ogre Child grin, surprised to hear that Hawky had a bad cold, prescribing medicine and to let him rest seeing Ogre Child nod, since Hawky had been sleeping all morning, so woukd make sure he rested, along with taking medicine, even if it tasted yucky.

* * *

"Yes, Aunt Ogre Child's here, and she brought Hawky!" Farkle said, as he and his brother and sister ran up to their favourite aunt, hugging her legs noticing something was wrong, plus something was wrong with Hawky, making them get it, that the baby griffin was sick, which was making their aunt not herself sitting under a shady tree, in the swamp.

"Hawky has a bad cold, so he might not want to play right now, plus I just took him to the vet." Ogre Child said, making the triplets curious, hearing her explain in a way kids could grasp since she did not want to upset them.

"Yeah, and he just got back from the vet, and he was very calm." Ogre Child told them, seeing that Hawky needed to take his medicine getting him to take it, which relieved her because she wanted her pet to get better.

She knew that colds ran their course,even griffin ones, so she and Jen coukd make Hawky feel comfortable until he felt better going home to her castle in Aria, seeing Jen and her sisters wondering what was going on, since Jen was the only one that knew about Hawky so far,

"Wait, she got herself a pet griffin?" Shaia asked, as Ogre Child nodded, telling them how she'd found Hawky which her sisters found sweet, knowing this was a good thing, seeing Jen agree seeing Ogre Child taking Hawky to their room, putting him in his nest like bed and letting him rest so he coukd get better.


	5. A Very Odd Dream

_Ogre Child was hanging out with Artie ad Fiona at Lillian's castle but the warrior queen was feeling weird, because she had drank from this strange lake in the forest, unaware that it was magical but did strange things, so the dark blue skinned warrior princess was just wanting to eat and eat making Fiona curious._

 _"Uou alright, as you're eating a lot, won't your husband flip?" she asked sering Ogre Child shake her head._

 _Her metabolism was getting chubby, meaning it was making her chubby, or she woukd be soon but she was not feeling full, stunning them plus saw that she was beginning to grow a little chubby._

 _"Hehe, I just want to eat and eat, what's wrong with that?" Ogre Child said with her mouth full._

 _A few months later, she had gotten chubby, but wearing a bigger suit of armour, plus Jen said she looked adorable and coukd not stop hugging his queen or bringing her treats especially sweet things because she had a sweet fang, and was still able to be a warrior queen._

 _"You do look cute, but you can't help it." Fiona said._

 _Ogre Child was sleepy from eating, and kicking butt, making Shrek grin at this seeing his cousin asleep, or a food coma as they called it._

 _He knew that she had drank from that mysterious lake in the forest, but thought her being like this was cute seeing her eating cupcakes seeing her dark blue skinned cheeks get chubby poking them making Ogre Child giggle which surprised Fiona, but she found this sweet._

* * *

Ogre Child's dark eyes fluttered open, finding herself in her and Jen's room in their castle in Aria getting up to look in the mirror seeing she wasn't chubby relieved and a little disappointed, tending to Hawky telling him about the dream, unawsre that Jen had heard.

"That must have been one cute dream, you know?" he said.

"Sort of, but we should keep that, to us because our friends would find that odd." she told him.

Jen nodded but was seeing her go to Far, Far Away for a bit, seeing Shrek skateboarding making him relieved seeing her show up, but she was telling him about her dream, making him grin.

"That is cute, but it's funny." he told her.


	6. En Guard!

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and this one was inspired by watching Adventures of Puss in Boots on Netflix so hope you enjoy.**

 **In this one, Ogre Child is showing off her sword skills, by trying out for the fencing team which is pretty awesome.**

* * *

"En Guard!" a voice roared, belonging to a certain dark blue skinned warrior queen of Aria, who was wielding her sword, as she and Puss were having a fencing match, because Ogre Child was curious about his skills plus the feline swordsman was visiting from San Lorenzo, where he'd been protecting.

"Bring it, ogre, as Shrek told me, you were pretty good with a sword!" Puss said, blocking her moves.

"Woah, you're pretty legendary with your skills, like they say." Ogre Child told him.

After their match was over, they were hanging out at a certain swamp, but Shrek grinned hearing how the fencing had went making Ogre Child nod drinking water.

"Yeah it was awesome, Pkus a certain somebody you know, is always thinking of you." Ogre Child told Shrek, making him grin.

Plus tryouts for the fencing team were coming up, which Ogre Child wanted to try out for making Fiona grin at her knowing that she would make it onto the team which would help her fit into Far, Far Away when she visited sonce some of the people thought she was some sort of sorceroress.

"She'll do it, from what Jen told me." Shrek said, grinning seeing Puss agree as Ogre Child had fought with much fire, during their fencing match seeing the dark blue skinned warrior queen nod but she was guessing Aria needed her.

"I'll bet it's just Hawky, you know?" Farkle told them, since he, his brother and sister had been watching their aunt and Puss, since they thought she was awesome, making Fiona chuckle..

* * *

That next day, Ogre Child was in Far, Far Away, heading to Artie and Lillian's castle, since that was where the fencing team tryouts were happening, knowing being a warrior queen helped her out, in Spirts like these, knowing she could do this breathing deeply entering the courtyard seeing otner fencers there.

"She can do this, as she never backed down from a fight before." Shrek said to Artie.

The tryouts were going to be a tournament, making Ogre Child and Puss excited but they knew they were the best in the kingdom, which made her fired up to fight making Snowgre grin, knowing that whoever faced Ogre Child was screwed.

"You have a point, as she is just as good as Puss, with a sword." Shrek said, seeing Ohre Child kicking butt and taking names, making it onto the team, knowing Jen would be impressed when she got home to Aria, seeing Brogan curious about her moves.


	7. Festival Antics

_Whoa, it looks like a festival came, which should be fun, especially for my cousin and his family._

It was mid Summer, so Ohre Child was hanging out in Far, Far Away since things in her own kingdom, Aria were quiet plus had her pet griffin, Hawky back at her castle, unawsre her six year old daughter, Berry had came with her but the dark blue skinned warrior queen did not mind, since Berry was good friends with Farkle, Gergus and Felicia seeing they were here.

"Alright, Aunt Ogre Child is here, along with Berry, they must have came for the festival!" Farkle said.

"My mom didn't know this was happening, and I followed her here, but it's good." Berry told the triplets as they went off to have fun, since Berry being like her mom with her magic, she could help her cousins if they ran into mean kids.

"Oh hey Ogre Child, did you see where the kids went?" Fiona asked the dark blue skinned ogre female.

"They're with Berry, probably enjoying the festival." Ogre Child to,d her making Fiona and Shrek curious and nervous seeing all the rides especially the rollercoasters knowing Ogre Child's daughter was spirited, from what they knew.

"Relax you two, Berry loves her cousins, she won't put them in danger." Ogre Child assured them.

* * *

"Oh man it must be awesome to be a knight, and to joust!" Felicia said.

"It is, as my dad was an Arian Knight, plus taught me stuff, like to use a sword and to joust." Berry said.

They were watching knights jousting, but it gave both Berty and Felicia an idea getting onto horses after putting on knight armour, because their parents were not there, plus Berry had taught them, the last time they had a pkay date at her castle having fun plus Farkle and Fergus were joining in wearing knight armour, but their antics were attracting a crowd, making the youngsters impressed.

"What on Aria is going on, what're you kids doing?" Ogre Child asked, making them stop in their tracks.

"I-It was Berry and Felicia's idea, t-to be Kmights." Gergus said shyly.

"Fergus, now she's gonna tell mommy and daddy, meaning we'll never get to have fun!" Farkle said.

"I won't tell them, bug you can't do things, just because Berry says it's a great idea, because you coukd have gotten hurt." Ogre Child told her nephews and niece seeing them agree, going to have fun unaware Fiona had overheard.

"I told them not to, alright?" she said, but going to get some apple cider


	8. A Bit of Babysitting

"Ugh, too hot, when is Summer ending?" Ogre Child muttered.

It was the last week of Summer and very hot in the kingdom of Far, Far Away yet still hot to the point where everybody was drinking fluids, and Ogre Child noticed a certain yeti like male ogre selling ice cream making the dark blue skinned warrior ogre queen of Aria wonder, what he was up to going over.

"Hey there, I see you're enjoying the heat, p,us making money." Snowgre replied to her.

"Does my cousin and Fiona know, you're doing this?" she asked seeing him nod explaining he was working at the ice cream and frozen yoghurt parlour that a lot of youngsters in the kingdom hung out at, which fitted the yeti like ogre male.

Ogre Child sighed hoping that things would work out for him, plus was watching her niece and nephews later while Shrek and Fiona were having a date night, hoping Starlight, her new pet raccoon she'd found in her castle, since her griffin, Hawky had left the nest.

She was on her way to a certain swamp, because her cousin and Fiona were going on a date night, so she was watching Farkle, Fergus and Felicia while they were out, which she loved doing besides ruling Aria among other things, running fast taking in Nature arriving at tne swamp, seeing her niece and nephews playing Knights, making her grin, revealing her fangs.

* * *

"Where did Hawky go, Aunt Ogre Child?" Farkle asked.

"He grew up and left the nest, like you'll do when you're grown up, which is not for a very long, long time." Ogre Child said seeing the triplets curious about their favourite aunt's new pet.

"Maybe next time we go to your castle, we can play with Starlight." Felicia said, seeing Ogre Child nod knowing they were excited about going back to school since they were very smart, plus Fiona had taught them self-defence in case they ran into a bully, which the dark blue skinned warrior queen thought was a good idea.

"Plus we might be going to a sleepover in a few nights, which should be fun." Gergus said, seeing archery stuff, giving Ogre Child an idea to teach them how to use a crossbow, since they were careful, besides Fiona teaching them karate making Felicia excitable which made the dark blue skinned ogre queen giggle, but during the lesson, she saw Shrek and Fiona back.

"I see you four are having fun, while dad and I were out, eh?" Fiona said to the kids, as they hugged her.

"Yeah, I am being careful with them, at least they did not have ice cream." Ogre Child said.

"That's true, and thanks for watching them, as it means a lot." Shrek told her.


End file.
